coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1352 (31st December 1973)
Plot Rita drops hints to Len about New Year's resolutions, amusing Mavis. Minnie is pleased when Len tells her there's a special Community Centre committee meeting at 2.00pm about Ena. Ernie, Emily and Alf worry about its deliberations. The Rovers prepares for its New Year's party with Renee Delafonte on the organ and Rita singing. Albert is grumpy that people don't care about anything any more. Ernie and Emily come from the meeting to tell Ena that she's been fully reinstated but are surprised as she goes off to St Annes in a chauffeur-driven Rover. Betty and Bet ask Annie if they can work New Year's Day, even though it's now a Bank Holiday. Minnie reveals Ena was invited to go and live with Henry Foster before she was fired. Ernie, Emily and Alf realise they've been duped and that they now have no caretaker as Minnie refuses the post. Mavis asks Rita for hints as to how to get Jerry to propose. At the party, Rita is put out when she sees Len cuddling up to Renee and steps in quickly. Annie asks Alf to be the first-footer at the Rovers. Ernie thinks he and Emily are failures. They spend the evening at home alone. Mavis is annoyed when Deirdre sits on Jerry's knee. Rita sings Nevertheless I'm in Love with You and Fly Me to the Moon at the party as Renee accompanies her and everyone dances. Mavis lets go of her inhibitions and sits on Jerry's knee herself. Emily tells Ernie she's not lonely as she's got him. Bet is unnerved by a customer who keeps ogling her. Albert is pleased to get a New Year's kiss from Deirdre. As midnight strikes, he acts as Minnie's first-footer. Annie sends Alf out to be hers but as the residents sing Auld Lang Syne it is a drunken Arthur Harvey who enters first to tell Annie that he's left Nellie. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Arthur Harvey - Henry Moxon *Renee Delafonte - Wendy Marshall Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Select *3 Coronation Street - Back room *5 Coronation Street - Back room *Viaduct Street *The Kabin Notes *Violet Carson's only participation in this episode was in a scene recorded on the Grape Street set of Ena Sharples leaving for St Annes. She took no part in the rehearsals or recording for the studio session. *A reference is made to a real-life event when Annie Walker mentions that New Year's Day was now, for the first time in England, officially recognised as a Bank Holiday. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The New Year's Eve party is held at the Rovers - and Annie gets a first footer she doesn't expect. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,300,000 homes (20th place). Category:1973 episodes